1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for testing optical range finders and particularly to a simulated optical range target unit utilizing fiber optics or optical waveguides to produce multiple delayed light pulses from a single input light pulse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally laser range finders have been tested in outdoor target ranges which are generally inconvenient for moving the equipment to the range, may provide a danger to personnel as a result of accidental exposure to the laser beam and are subject to the variations of optical transmissivity caused by moisture, dust and other pollutants.
A laser range finder test unit that can be brought to the laser itself, that eliminates any chances of exposure of personnel to the laser beam and that provides constant test characteristics would be a substantial advantage to the art. Also a laser range finder test unit having constant and reliable characteristics that could be utilized as a built-in test unit would be highly useful in the art.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fiber optic device to produce multiple delayed light pulses of a single input light pulse.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simulated optical range target device that has consistent and constant transmission characteristics.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an optical range test unit for optical or laser range finders that not only tests for range but also determines effective transmitter to receiver gain.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an optical range test unit for optical or laser range finders that has the feature of allowing it to be aligned with the laser range finder.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a built-in test unit for optical or laser range finders.